Portable containers of up to 650 gallon capacity are used in the paint industry to transport bulk paint from the paint manufacturer to end users such as automotive plants, etc. A major problem in this industry is the cleaning of these portable containers, which must be done thoroughly. In addition, it is preferable that people not have to enter the containers to clean them. Thus, automatic cleaning apparatus is generally necessary for cleaning the inside of the containers.
Current automatic cleaning apparatus for cleaning these portable containers generally takes the form of a sprayhead for spraying a spray of cleaning solution into the container. The sprayhead may rotate about a container longitudinal axis and may translate into and out of the container to clean the container interior.
A particular problem area of the container is located at the center of the bottom of the container. Current cleaning apparatus tends to leave an uncleaned circular area in the bottom of the container.
A further problem area for containers with permanently installed agitators occurs on the interior side of the container in the location opposite the agitator from the sprayhead. Current cleaning apparatus tends to leave an uncleaned "blind spot" on the side of the container. This is because the sprayhead directs a solution stream radially outwardly from the sprayhead longitudinal axis, and as the sprayhead rotates within the container about the container longitudinal axis, the agitator blocks the path of the solution stream, thus preventing the solution stream from reaching the area on the side of the container opposite the agitator from the cleaning head.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus for cleaning containers.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide apparatus for cleaning portable containers which cleans completely to the center of the bottom of the container and does not leave an uncleaned spot thereat.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide apparatus for cleaning portable containers which has the ability to fully clean the side of the container opposite the permanent agitator from the sprayhead such that no uncleaned "blind spot" is left there.